Planes de conquista
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Durante una tarde de verano, Trunks ideará, con la ayuda de Goten, un plan para pedirle a Marron otra oportunidad. Intentará conquistarla una vez más. Día Nueve: Verano.


_**Planes de conquista**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día Nueve: Verano**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El sol abrasador del verano estaba en su punto cuando la moto negra marca Cápsula se detuvo en la puerta de una de las preparatorias de la capital del Oeste. El conductor de la moto se levantó solamente un poco el casco e inspeccionó con sus ojos de color azul a los estudiantes que salían. Esa preparatoria era de las pocas que obligaba a usar uniforme a sus estudiantes, por eso le fue difícil hallar a la rubia entre muchas chicas.

Como no estaba acostumbrado a verla con otra cosa que no fuese sus distintivas coletas, sino la hubiese buscado por medio del ki, no la hubiese hallado hablando con otra chica, llevaba trenzado el cabello rubio. Hizo respingar su ki y la rubia miró en su dirección, ambos ojos azules se conectaron y ella le dio una brillante sonrisa. La notó cuando se despidió de la muchacha y se dirigió donde él.

—¿Y tú que haces por acá? —le dijo a modo de saludo.

—¿Qué no puedo venir a buscar a mi amiga? —Marron se encogió de hombros.

—Depende de que amiga hables —y soltó una risita. A Trunks le pareció que se veía más hermosa de lo normal, le parecía un Ángel.

—Obviamente que tú ¿Subes? —Marron enarcó una ceja, no sabía que pretendía Trunks.

—¿Qué planeas, Brief? —cuestionó Marron, pero aún así se colgó la mochila y subió a la moto.

—¿Yo? ¡Nada! —Se hizo el inocente y echo a andar la máquina tan fuerte que Marron se sostuvo de su cintura con fuerza y gritó, sólo escuchó la risa de su amigo.

—¡Baja la velocidad, idiota! —exclamó con miedo, apoyándose mas en la espalda del Brief. El muchacho bajó la velocidad— ¿A dónde planeas llevarme?

—Te invitaré a almorzar ¿No te parece buena idea? —Marron se encogió de hombros.

—Por mi no hay problema —mientras se apretaba a la cintura de Trunks, Marron pudo aspirar el delicioso y penetrante aroma del chico ¡Olía tan bien! Cuando la moto se detuvo ella se soltó con las mejillas encendidas, pues temía que le hubiese pillado.

—Llegamos —la rubia abrió los ojos y vio que estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, en la zona rural de ésta. Marron respiró el aire fresco cuando bajó de la moto y se estiró quedando en las puntas de sus pies.

—¡Que hermoso! —los ojos azules le brillaban y eso le gustaba a Trunks. Una de las cosas que amaba de ella era eso, que veía la belleza en la simplicidad de las cosas. Con una sonrisa, sacó una cápsula y la activó, una manta y dos canastas con comida surgieron. Notó que Marron escribía algo en su teléfono mientras él colocaba la manta en el suelo— Acabo de decirle a mis padres que me invitaste a almorzar, ya que ellos me iban a buscar —le aclaró notando la curiosidad en sus ojos. Lo ayudó a colocar la manta y se sentaron sobre ésta.

—He aquí el almuerzo —dijo Trunks, Marron soltó una risita cuando Trunks le mostró las dos canastas, recordó lo mucho que solían comer los Saiyajin.

—¿Qué cocinero lo preparó? —preguntó antes de sacar el contenido, volvió a reír cuando notó unos sandwiches.

—¿Cocinero? ¡Yo mismo los preparé! Y eso que soy científico, no cocinero —Marron volvió a soltar una risita y comenzó a comer.

—¿Por qué siento que esta salida tiene algo escondido? —Preguntó Marron después de comer una parte de sándwich. Trunks le limpió con suavidad el sucio que tenía en la comisura de su labio logrando sonrojarla— ¿No te parece que hace calor? —el pelilila sólo rio.

—Estamos a inicios del verano, es más caluroso en estos días —respondió. Marron se desabrochó solo unos botones de la camisa logrando colocar nervioso al Brief. No quería tener tantos pensamientos pecaminosos con Marron, aunque le era inevitable, le gustaba tanto. Por eso había ideado esta salida, se le iba a declarar—. Tienes razón, me has pillado. Sí, esta salida tiene un propósito —Comenzó a comer en grandes porciones, Marron sonrió.

—Lo sabía ¿Y cual es tu propósito? —Trunks se encogió de hombros con la boca llena, y Marron rio, definitivamente esa forma de comer era común en los Saiyajin— ¿No me vas a decir? —el Brief se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—¿Para que quieres saberlo? —la rubia se encogió también de hombros.

—¡Claro que debo saberlo! ¿Qué pasa si el propósito es que esperamos una nave espacial e iremos a un viaje intergaláctico? ¡Y no tengo equipaje! —Trunks rio.

—Te equivocas, Mar. Mi propósito es venderte a extraterrestres que buscan chicas lindas —Marron soltó una risita y empujó al Saiyajin al suelo.

—¡Primero debes atraparme! —se levantó y corrió. Trunks se levantó riendo y fue tras ella. Sabiendo que era más rápido, disminuyó su velocidad para que ella tomara ventaja.

Amaba verla reír, justo como lo hacia en ese momento. Marron se veía hermosa, inocente, pequeña ¡Tenía solo 16 años! Obvio que sería así. Colocando fin al juego, Trunks aumentó su velocidad y la agarró, sin embargo, perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo, él sobre ella. Marron seguía riendo y solamente dejó de hacerlo al ver la intensidad en aquellos ojos azules de Trunks.

—Marron, yo… —carraspeó ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Cómo no estarlo? Aquella mirada angelical lo hacían perderse por completo.

—¿Qué tienes, Trunks? —ella le acarició las mejillas ignorando lo que le producía a él.

—Marron, yo… —repitió. Una gota de agua cayó sobre el rostro de Marron y ella soltó un gritito al notar las gotas caer. Se quitó a Trunks de encima y corrió feliz bajo la lluvia. El Brief se espabiló y volvió a meter la comida en la cápsula.

—¡Ven, Trunks! ¡Bailemos bajo la lluvia! —Ella lo jaló y se sumergieron en la lluvia fría que anunciaba un inicio de caluroso verano. Marron lo hizo correr, jugar y bailar bajo la lluvia, cosas que no hacia desde hacía años, con Goten y la misma Marron.

Con ella se sentía niño, ella lo hacía sentirse tan bien.

Cuando la lluvia cesó, Trunks sacó una casa de otra cápsula e invitó a Marron a entrar.

—Te prestare algo de ropa seca —le dijo tratando de no mirarla, ya que podía notarse el delicado sostén blanco a través de la camisa del uniforme. Al notar lo esquiva mirada de Trunks, Marron lo notó y, completamente roja, se cubrió el pecho con los brazos.

—No te preocupes, yo creo que tengo algo de ropa —revisó Marron su mochila, que por suerte era impermeable.

—Ve a la habitación —Marron asintió y fue hasta allá. Después de unos minutos la escuchó maldecir—. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó antes de entrar.

—No traje camisa.

—¿Puedo entrar? Te prestaré una mía.

—Vale —Trunks entró sin mirarla y se dirigió al armario, sacó una camiseta de él y se la extendió. Marron la tomó y se la puso—. Saldré para que puedas cambiarte —y la sintió salir, entonces se cubrió la cara con las manos ¿Por qué ella lo colocaba tan nervioso? Con otra chica no hubiese perdido la oportunidad de verla, pero ella era tan frágil, tan delicada… No era como otras chicas.

Apenas salieron Trunks volvió cápsula la casa y la guardó en el estuche. Sacó otra cápsula y la dejó explotar para convertirse en la moto en la que habían venido.

—Te llevaré a casa —le dijo encendiendo la máquina.

—No es necesario —apenas fue que se atrevió a mirar a Marron, se veía preciosa: Llevaba un short de jean y su camiseta verde le quedaba un poco grande, también llevaba esa cabellera de oro suelta. Marron le daba una dulce sonrisa—. Mamá ya está a punto de salir, así que me puedes dejar en las oficinas —el Brief carraspeo y asintió. Marron subió detrás de él y lo abrazó por la cintura—. Nunca me dijiste el propósito del almuerzo —Trunks fingió una risa.

—Ya te dije, te voy a vender a unos alienígenas, sólo que la lluvia arruinó el aterrizaje —Marron rio y él echó a andar.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la puerta de las oficinas principales de la CC, Trunks se quitó el casco, miró el edificio y suspiró.

—Mamá me dijo que apenas me graduara tomaba la presidencia —Marron miró el edificio también.

—Debe ser muy difícil —suspiró.

—Marron, la verdad por la que te invité hoy es… —ella lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le puso la mano en la mejilla— Has estado tan extraño —tomando todo el valor que era natural en él, pero que frente a ella no existía, juntó sus labios a los de ella. El beso fue suave, dulce, todo lo contrario a su naturaleza saiyajin. Marron no demoró en responder gustosa, enamorada. Se separaron para tomar aire.

—He tratado toda la tarde en decirte lo mucho que me gustas y que quiero que seas mi novia —soltó, lo había dicho y no había marcha atrás. Marron se sonrojó, y se mordió el labio con tristeza, no, esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

—Trunks… Tú has sido la persona que más me ha gustado desde que tengo memoria… Pero acabo de salir de un rompimiento con mi primer novio…. Y no me siento aun capaz de comenzar una relación —Trunks le sonrió de medio lado.

—Entonces esperaré, esperaré lo que sea necesario —los ojos azules de Marron brillaron y le sonrieron. Y él amo ese brillo y le volvió a besar, esta vez corto y aun más suave—. Esto es para que lo pienses —Marron se sonrojó y soltó una risita.

Se separaron y Trunks volvió a montarse en la moto y se fue, Marron lo vio perderse entre el tráfico de la ciudad del Oeste.

* * *

Salir temprano, llevar a Marron a la escuela, buscar un café y dirigirse a las oficinas de la Corporación Cápsula, esa era la rutina de Dieciocho todos los días de semana. Y la se día no fue diferente.

Al entrar y dirigirse al ascensor para ir a su oficina en el último piso, pues ella era la secretaria personal de Bulma, la secretaria en la recepción la detuvo.

—Lázuli —la rubia la miró.

—¿Qué pasa? —se dirigió donde la mujer que mantenía una mirada nerviosa.

—Hay que decirle a la señora Bulma sobre un nuevo escándalo, esta vez, también la incumbe a usted —Dieciocho miró extrañada a la recepcionista ¿Un escándalo que la incluía a ella también? No era un secreto que la familia Brief siempre estaba rodeada de escándalos, y sí, a veces los guerreros Z estaban incluidos. Una vez, Vegeta estaba tan de mal genio que no soportó los comentarios de Dieciocho y la retó a una batalla; debido a que estaba entrenando, y a su energía ilimitada, fue una pelea muy dura en la que perdió, pero no sin antes dejar herido al Saiyajin. Unos periodistas habían tomado fotos de la pelea y habían formado el rumor de que el marido de la peliazul era un abusador de mujeres. Dieciocho, a pesar que odiaba ser la víctima, se burló por mucho tiempo. Otra vez había sido que Bulma, ChiChi, ella y Lunch (que había aparecido) se fueron a beber como unas adolescentes, y los medios las encontraron; Bulma estuvo en la tv por días seguidos, y las incluyeron a ellas también. ¿Qué escandalo podría haber ahora? Si no había hecho nada con Bulma en estos días.

—¿Muestra? —la recepcionista le entregó una revista y la androide rechinó sus dientes en cuanto vio la portada— Voy a matar a ese chiquillo —se dirigió al ascensor y presionó el botón del ultimo piso. Le fue eterna la espera y apenas llegó al piso abrió la puerta de la oficina de su jefa.

—¡Dieciocho! —exclamó Bulma con una mano en el pecho debido al susto que le había pegado la rubia.

—Voy a asesinar a tu hijo —dijo la androide tirándole la revista a Bulma en el escritorio. La peliazul miró la portada y soltó un gritito, Dieciocho no esperaba esa reacción. En la portada de la revista había una foto de Trunks y Marron besándose y el título era muy comprometedor.

"El heredero de la corporación cápsula ¿Un nuevo ligue o por fin ha caído en las redes de amor?"

—¡Yo lo sabía! —le dijo Bulma a Dieciocho— ¿No te lo dije, Dieciocho? Sabia que mi niño iba a enamorar a tu hija.

—Bulma…

—¡Tengo que contarle a ChiChi! ¡Ella creyó que sería Goten! ¡Ja!

—¡Bulma! —la peliazul miró a la otra mujer, ya tenía el teléfono en la oreja dispuesta a marcar a la Son— Como ese enano esté jugando con mi hija, es hombre muerto —y salió de la oficina. Bulma miró la foto y decidió marcar otro número.

* * *

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, pero él no prestaba absoluta atención, estaba muy entretenido reparando el motor del último auto inventado por su abuelo.

—Trunks, el teléfono lleva sonando hace rato —le dijo el Dr. Brief. Trunks salió debajo del auto y se secó el sudor de la frente.

—No me di cuenta —mintió y se limpió las manos con un pañuelo, luego tomó el teléfono— ¿Hola?

 _—Quiero que vayas al buzón y tomes las revistas que están ahí._

—¿Mamá?

— _Haz lo que te ordené_ —el muchacho se levantó y fue hasta la puerta de su casa, sacó del buzón las revistas que recibían. Miró la portada de una.

—¿Pero qué…?

— _Explícame eso, Trunks Brief._

—Ni siquiera estamos saliendo, ayer la invité a almorzar y después le pedí que fuese mi novia, me dijo que no quería una relación por ahora. Sólo nos besamos.

— _Bien, dile eso a Dieciocho que está echa una fiera. Por Krilin no me preocuparía, pero Dieciocho está muy molesta._

—Oh Dende… Los medios se meten en todo.

 _—A ti solamente se te ocurre besarla en publico si no querías que se hiciese noticia._

—Marron me va a odiar.

 _—¿En verdad la quieres? ¿No es un capricho?_

—No mamá, en verdad me gusta —Bulma soltó una risita del otro lado del teléfono.

 _—Ve a hablar con ella, yo te soluciono con Dieciocho._

—Gracias, mamá —y colgó, corrió directo al baño, pues quería tomar a Marron apenas saliese de la preparatoria.

* * *

Estuvo escuchando murmullos a su alrededor, y le estaban molestando ya. Odiaba que hablaran de ella a sus espaldas, sabía que hablaban de ella, sentía las miradas sobre sí.

—Perra suertuda —escuchó a una, se removió incómoda en su asiento.

—¿Qué le habrá visto a ella? ¡Yo soy más hermosa! —apretó los puños ¿De que hablaban? Decidió levantarse y encararlas.

—¿Tienen algo que decirme a la cara? —les dijo con una mirada fría, de esas que daba su madre.

—Nos estamos preguntando ¿Qué es lo que podría encontrar en ti alguien como Trunks Brief?

—¿Perdón? —eso definitivamente la desconcertó.

—No te hagas la inocente, Marron —le extendieron una revista y Marron abrió la boca sorprendida.

—Mierda —una de las chicas rio.

—Al parecer eres uno de sus múltiples ligues —la rubia se sonrojó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero evitó la mirada, no iba a darles el gusto de llorar.

—Pues suerte con él… Es un tonto —y volvió a su asiento.

* * *

Como el día anterior, la esperó en la puerta de la preparatoria. Apenas la vio, hizo respingar su ki y ella lo miró y le volteó la cara, Trunks supo que estaba molesta. Cuando la muchacha empezó a caminar con tal de alejarse de él, la siguió manejando a baja velocidad.

—Deja de seguirme, Brief —dijo la muchacha sin siquiera mirarlo, siguiendo su camino.

—Sé que estás molesta conmigo…

—¡Claro que lo estoy! —exclamó por fin mirándolo, sus ojos azules brillaban con rabia— ¿Ya viste las revistas? ¿Soy solo tu ligue? ¡Gracias! ¡Es todo un honor!

—¡No! ¡Enserio, enserio me gustas!

—¡Deja de seguirme! ¡Te odio! —ella apresuró el paso. Trunks detuvo la moto y se bajó, transformó la moto en cápsula y corrió al lado de la rubia.

—Marron, por favor…

—¡No! ¡Olvídalo! ¡Y yo que pensaba decirte que sí! —el Brief corrió y se colocó enfrente de ella tomándola por los hombros.

—Dame otra oportunidad, Marron —la adolescente volteó la mirada y se mordió el labio, luego miró al Saiyajin con una sonrisa torcida y un brillo en los ojos.

—Gánate esa oportunidad, demuéstrame que sí te intereso y no como un juego.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —Marron le dio una dulce sonrisa, le acomodó la chaqueta.

—Ese es el tema, tienes que descubrirlo.

* * *

Caminó por décima vez por su habitación, Goten se estaba desesperando.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Me tienes mareado.

—Trato de pensar en como convencer a Marron.

—¿Cómo reconquistarla? A las chicas les gusta que sean sensibles con ellas, les gustan las flores…

—¿Y si le compro un collar? ¿O unos aretes? —Goten colocó los ojos en blanco y se palmeó la frente.

—Trunks, estamos hablando de Marron ¡Nuestra Marron! ¡La niña que ve el lado hermoso de las cosas!

—La chica que ve riqueza y belleza en la simplicidad —Goten asintió con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Marron quiere que la conquistes con cosas simples, detalles sencillos, demostrándole tus sentimientos —Trunks entrecerró los ojos y miró a su amigo.

—Eres un genio, Son Goten.

—Lo sé —dijo el muchacho, Trunks se sentó a su lado en la cama, Goten lo notó pensativo.

—¡Ya tengo una idea! Pero necesito tu ayuda —Goten de encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—¿Para qué están los amigos?

* * *

Duraron casi una semana planeando todo, tenían todo listo, simplemente era encontrar a Marron.

—Está pasando el verano en Kame House —le informó Goten—. Krilin fue hace poco a mi casa y le dijo a mi mamá, por cierto, no tomó tan mal la noticia de la revista, según escuché, Bulma les aclaró todo.

—Eso es bueno —metieron los implementos en una cápsula y volaron hasta la isla. Se quedaron volando sobre la casita y pudieron ver a Marron saliendo del agua en ese momento.

—¿Cómo se supone que haremos esto con ella ahí? —preguntó Goten, Trunks simplemente tomó su teléfono y marcó un número. Al segundo timbre contestaron.

— _¿Hola?_ —era el maestro Roshi.

—Maestro Roshi, no pregunte nada, no le diga a Marron que soy yo, simplemente necesito que salgan de la isla.

 _—¿Perdón?_

—Solo por unas horas, por favor, maestro Roshi.

 _—Ah, esta juventud. Lo haré, con tal que me pagues._

—¿Qué le pague?

 _—¿No tendrás algunas fotos de tu madre…?_

—¡No!

 _—Bien, bien, me conformo con unas revistas —_ Trunks colocó los ojos en blanco.

—Trato hecho —el anciano colgó, los dos muchachos notaron que Marron atendió al llamado que le hacían dentro de la casa. Minutos después, un auto volador salió de la casa, ellos se escondieron detrás de las nubes y cuando sintieron los tres ki alejarse, bajaron.

—¿Qué le prometiste al maestro Roshi? —preguntó Goten.

—Revistas para adultos —el Son rio.

—No me sorprende —Apenas pisaron tierra se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

Le había extrañado que de repente, el abuelo Roshi le avisara que iban a salir, pero no puso excusas sino que subió al auto con Oolong. El viaje a la ciudad fue corto y el anciano la llevó a una tienda de comidas.

—¿No tenemos suficiente comida en Kame House? —preguntó la joven.

—Vi en televisión sobre una receta para atraer chicas lindas —comentó en modo de respuesta el anciano.

—¿Es enserio, abuelo? —la joven soltó una risita y tomó una canastilla— Entonces compremos lo necesario ¿Y tu que buscas, Oolong?

—Tomaré de la receta de Roshi —Marron les sonrió. Compraron una variedad de que nunca habían comprado, muchas Marron ni sabía que existían. Cuando el sol se hubo puesto, y a Roshi se le acabaron las excusas, volvieron a la isla. Apenas aterrizaron, Marron abrió los ojos sorprendida notando las luces que alumbraban cada palmera. La joven bajó y enarcó una ceja extrañada, sintió un ruido detrás de ella y notó al abuelo Roshi y Oolong tomando nuevamente el vuelo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Buenas noches, señorita —la rubia se giró y soltó una risa. Goten se sonrojó más y miró hacia otro lado—. No te rías, Mar —la muchacha se tapó la boca evitando reírse ¿Pero como no hacerlo? No todos los días se veía a Goten con una falda de plantas, como esas que ella había visto en una isla por televisión. Además, el Son tenía un collar de flores alrededor del cuello—. Lo que hago por ti, Brief —se quejó en voz baja.

—¿Qué está pasando, Goten?

—Tu sorpresa está a la vuelta —ya se iba a dirigir, pero Goten la detuvo—. Esa no es la vestimenta indicada.

—¿Cómo es, entonces? —Goten le entregó una falda parecida a la que él tenía.

—Debes usarla con un traje de baño. Te espero en la puerta trasera —y rodeó la casa. Marron soltó una risita y entró a la casa. Subió a su habitación y enseguida se colocó su traje de baño y la falda de plantas. Bajó corriendo hasta la puerta trasera.

Apenas la abrió quedó paralizada ante la vista que le brindaba. Sus ojos brillaron, era una réplica a esa exótica isla que veía en televisión y ansiaba ir ¡Estaba loca por ir! ¡Y ahora la tenía en su patio!

—Señorita —Goten le brindó el brazo, Marron lo fue a tomar, pero una mano lo detuvo.

—Yo sigo desde aquí, gracias Goten —el pelinegro le sonrió a su amigo y se alejó a una carpa. Marron soltó una risita al ver que Trunks estaba igual a Goten, tomó el brazo que éste le ofrecía.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —le preguntó Marron mientras se dirigían a la mesa. Trunks le ofreció la silla y ella se sentó.

—Mi intento para tener una oportunidad —respondió el chico tomando asiento.

—Sí, pero… No sé que decir —Goten apareció trayendo unas bebidas.

—Goten será nuestro mesero —Marron soltó una risita.

—¿Y el cocinero?

—El niño bonito cocinó —dijo Goten antes de alejarse—. ¡Me debes una muy grande, príncipe! Traeré, la cena.

—Explicame esto.

—¿Qué te explique? —Marron asintió— ¿Qué te voy a explicar? —tomó una hermosa cayena y la colocó en el cabello se Marron haciéndola sonrojar.

—Esto ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esta idea?

—Desde tus trece años sueñas con ir a esa isla, sueñas con bañarte en sus playas azules de arena blanca. Una de mis opciones fue llevarte, pero conozco algo en ti que me encanta.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó tomando de la piña colada que había traído Goten.

—Amas la simpleza, no eres una muchacha material. Sé que cuando me ves, ves a una persona, o extraterrestre, no una chequera andante como otras chicas suelen verme. Así que con la ayuda de Goten…

—Me obligó, a decir verdad —interrumpió Goten trayendo las comidas y colocándolas en la mesa. Marron soltó otra risita ante el sonrojo del Brief, Goten se alejó y Trunks carraspeó.

—Continúo… Entre los dos armamos esto: él preparó las bebidas y yo la cena. Quería que fuese algo enteramente casero: las luces las tomé de mi casa, las faldas de planta las hizo Bra (Rayos, sí. También tuve ayuda de Bra), la isla nos la prestó el maestro Roshi. Todo esto para poder demostrarte que sí me interesas.

—Trunks, yo… —el muchacho la tomó de la mano.

—Marron… Creo que no he sentido por otra chica lo que siento ahora por ti. No puedo dejar de pensarte, de quererte, y si me permites decirlo, de desearte —Marron se sonrojó—. Soy un tonto, lo sé. He salido con chicas solo por hacerlo, también. Pero contigo es diferente, siento una conexión muy fuerte que me empuja a ti ¡Lo juro! Marron, dame una oportunidad y responde: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Yo… este… —¿Qué decir ante tal declaración? Estaba muda, se había quedado sin habla. No solo era la declaración, sino también el saber que Trunks la conocía tanto y había hecho todo eso por ella.

—¡Joder, Marron! ¡Dile que sí! ¡Con esa declaración yo me casaría! —Ambos soltaron una risita sonrojados, Goten era el soporte de ambos, ese que los impulsaba siempre.

—Me encantaría —los ojos azules del Saiyajin brillaron como un niño pequeño, casi voltea la mesa para llegar donde ella y sumergirla en un beso que respondió gustosa.

Goten se levantó con una sonrisa y se estiró.

—Bien, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado —y salió volando olvidando incluso el como estaba vestido. Marron y Trunks seguían sumergidos en los labios del otro, sabiendo que este era sólo el inicio de una historia de amor.

* * *

 _ **Nota: ¡Oh Dende! Amé escribir esto! Les cuento ¡La idea, este OS ya estaba escrito, sin embargo, no me gustaba como quedaba y tocó borrarlo todo y comenzarlo de nuevo! T.T Pero estoy muy orgulloso de los resultados. Amé en verdad como quedó.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? Me gustaría que me lo expresaran.**_

 _ **Pd: ¡EL CAPÍTULO DE SÚPER AYER! ¡18, HERMOSAAAAA! Esa mujer adora a su esposo y él la adora a ella ¡Se aman demasiado y en este capítulo se demostró de una forma sencilla y hermosa!**_

 _ **Pd2: Esperen un OS en conmemoración al capítulo ¡Ya lo estoy planeando! Ni tardaré en escribirlo**_!


End file.
